


Good For Me Now

by devnichou



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bruises, F/M, Fist Fights, Getting Back Together, Minor Violence, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devnichou/pseuds/devnichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place directly after 3x20: The Bitch is Back</p><p>It never rains in California<br/>But girl don't they warn ya<br/>It pours, man it pours<br/>-Albert Hammond</p><p>LoVe. Naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is mostly flashback and meta, but I promise there is actual Logan and Veronica interactions to come.

**Veronica is back to square one.**

Or maybe she’s not even on the board anymore.

Bottom line, walking in the rain on the first day of summer can’t mean there’s luck in her future and she is all too familiar with bad omens.

The last three years of ups and downs have resulted in one huge dip into the unknown and lost. She should feel scared but the truth? This is where Veronica is most at home.

She’s learned to settle into the dust instead of trying to climb out. Here in the ruins is where she can find true shelter.

And now that a year of violence and heartache is over, she’ll lick her wounds for a while. 

 

**FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY**

_Piz sidles up next to Veronica. He averts his eyes from both her gaze and from the bloody mess below them. She opens her mouth but he stops her._

_“I know. I saw it. You saw it. You saw me see it. The only person who didn’t see it was Logan but I’m pretty sure he was banking on this before he even walked in here. You don’t have to add words to this. You can just let it be over and—”_

_“I have just as much a right to speak as you, Piz.”_

_“By all means,” he mutters, “the floor is yours.”_

_“Actually,” Veronica lets out a small laugh, “The floor is his.” She shakes her head, still in disbelief at what had happened a few moments earlier. “And Logan is the reason that heap of asshole is lying there in front of us.”_

_As if on cue, Gorya groans and coughs._

_“So, you’re impressed by that?”_

_“Yes." She straightens and looks directly at the boy standing in front of her. "I am. He didn’t come in here banking on breaking us up. He came to apologize to me, to you.”_

_“An apology for beating me to a pulp right after beating some other dude to a pulp? Seems like his actions are speaking louder than his words here. But hey,” Piz gives her two thumbs up, “at least he picked the right guy this time.”_

_A small crowd gathers around Gorya, who's currently busy wiping the blood from his face._

_Some of these people had witnessed Logan pick up the grown man as if he was a scrawny kid and throw him across a table._

_Strangers were watching when her ex-boyfriend punched a mobster’s son across the face, then yanked him back by his shirt collar for another strike and another and another._

_A few of her fellow college students gasped when Gorya tried to get up, just before Logan kicked him back down to Veronica’s feet and asked if she wanted an apology._

_She can't push away the feeling that these people had intruded on something intimate._

_Hoping to avoid another spectacle, Veronica motions for Piz to follow her to a quieter area of the cafeteria._

_“Logan wanted to hurt who hurt me. He had it wrong the first time, but it wasn’t about you. It was about me. His trigger is to protect the ones he loves.” The fluttering in her stomach acts up for the second time that day._

_Breaking her gaze from the cafeteria doors Logan disappeared through a few minutes ago, Veronica catches the tail end of Piz rolling his eyes._

_“And what, his shining armor makes up for all of the violence? Is that how you make allowances for him?”_

_“No,” Veronica maintains her patient tone, “this isn’t as simple as a damsel in distress and her hero. His family, his past, you don’t know him the way I do.” An image of Lynn Echolls’ abandoned red convertible pops into Veronica’s mind, followed by Aaron standing over Trina’s beaten and bloodied boyfriend with a belt in his hand. Allowances for violence? Check._

_Piz purses his lips and nods bitterly. “I’ve read the headlines. How many times has he been in jail again?”_

_“As many times as I’ve helped clear his name.” She pauses and thinks back for a moment, “A couple of times, I actually **referred**_ _his name to the cops but...” She wipes the smile off her face when she notices Piz is unimpressed._

_“Seems by your utter defense of him, it’s going to end very well for you two. Good to know his sending me to the hospital ranked high on your list of concerns.”_

_“Excuse me?” Veronica can't help raising her voice. “When I found out what he did to you, I was ready to cut him out. Someone who has been there for me for years, someone who would do anything for me.” Her voice softens and she looks away. “Someone who has already done so much.”_

_“And what changed?” Piz is harsher now. “His little display of muscle was enough to get you to forgive him? Wow, I guess that sort of thing really does work with college girls.”_

_“If you think I’m that easy to pigeon hole, you don’t understand what’s going on here at all.”_

_“No, I do. At least, I understand what’s going on between the two of you." He pauses and they glare at each other. Veronica dares him to open his mouth and he looks ready to spit venom._

_After a beat, Piz scans her face and softens. "What really gets me is that I don’t understand you. We’ve known each other for so long and when I’m with you, I still feel like we should be talking about the weather or our hobbies.” All of the defensive bitterness has drained from his face and he looks so sad she can't make eye contact._

_The moment stretches out and Veronica finally says, “How about them Padres?” She's hoping for a laugh but the same puppy dog eyes stare back at her._

_Piz opens his mouth a few times to speak before finally deciding on the words to say. “If I admit the truth, it means we’re over. And I’m a selfish jerk. I don’t want that, Veronica.”_

_"Is this the part where you tell me it's not you, it's me?"_

_“No. This is the part where the placeholder guy is dismissed by the heroine for her true leading man. Because…” Piz runs his fingers through his hair, all sorrow and vulnerability._

_"...Because I still have feelings for Logan.” Veronica finishes, saving the boy in front of her the pain of spelling it out. She may as well take ownership of her heart before breaking his._

_He's about to turn and walk away but stops. “One last thing. As a friend, I’m worried for you. Look at my face, Veronica.” She winces. “Tell me this doesn’t scare you.”_

_She reaches her hand up to brushs his cheek and immediately retracts her arm because the gesture already feels foreign._

_“It does scare me…”_

_Veronica doesn't mention the reason his black and blue bruises frighten her so deeply is because she can think only of Logan’s fists behind Piz's pain._

_Her feelings of dread, the ones that make her want to run for cover, aren't caused by Logan’s explosive nature nor by his possible self-destruction. No, the seed of fear stems from Veronica's inevitable, unapologetic surrender to him. Before Logan, she didn’t know it was possible to devour every aspect of a person and still want more to consume._

_As Veronica tries to say goodbye to the boyfriend in front of her, the wheels in her mind turn for another man. The guilt stings, then sharpens when she looks again at Piz’s swollen face._

_Their eyes met and she lets a tear fall. He wipes it away with his thumb and keeps his hand on her cheek._

_She clears her throat. “You have been a friend to me all year. We have fun, Piz. Be it trying to find your stolen goods or sorting out a musician’s mid-life crisis.” The last sentence ends in a relieving exhale of laughter for both of them._

_Piz searches her eyes one last time. He must not find what he's looking for. Dropping his hand from her face, he gives her a dejected nod and walks away._

_In the last half hour, Veronica has watched two ex-boyfriends leave through the cateria's double doors. Piz’s turned back is different from Logan’s, though. This time, there's no voice in her head urging Veronica to call him back. She's not restraining herself from running to follow. She’s not imagining a kiss tasting of blood, nor is she picturing large, shredded hands pulling her close._

_Reading the back of Piz’s neck tells her nothing. Veronica wonders if it ever did._

 

**Downtown Neptune, 4:07 p.m.**

The past hour spent ambling down memory lane has proven to be just what she needs. Icy raindrops mixed with hot tears are one way to clear a jumbled mind. Taking a deep breath, Veronica runs her hands through smooth, soaked hair, and turns around to face the world anew.

 

Her fingers are numb when she pulls the keys from her jacket pocket.

Once inside the car, Veronica slams the door closed and turns the ignition. Cold air blasts her face because it’s summer and the AC is automatically set to 'MAX'. She had no idea the weather would be imitating her inner turmoil today?

Veronica pulls onto the street and her cell buzzes with a text from Mac. Flipping open the phone in one hand and holding the steering wheel with the other, she darts her glance between the message and the windshield.

_Calling all Veronicas…_

The traffic ahead is coming to a slow stop so she presses her foot down on the break pedal. Blurry red lights shine through the rain-streaked glass.

_Your expertise is needed to solve-_

A yellow X-Terra is on her right. Veronica knows it's not his and she blames force of habit when she cranes her neck to glimpse the driver’s seat. A redhead holds a compact mirror and applies mascara.

_-the mystery of how I still haven't packed my dorm room._

Veronica quickly presses the brakes because the red lights are filling her windshield. No bump, no crash, she’s safe. She looks back at the phone.

_Help me with the chore and I’ll be forever indebted to---_

The phone flies from Veronica's hands and her body slams forward against the tight seatbelt. A second later she's thrown backwards, unable to catch her breath. The ringing in her ears fades and Veronica carefully veers to the side of the road.

As soon as she turns off the ignition, there’s a knock at her window and she unbuckles her belt, then opens the door. A short, bald man is standing outside her car, wringing his hands.

“You okay?” He mutters.

Raising her voice over the sound of tires and rain on pavement, Veronica says, “Yeah,” and gets out of her Saturn. “Just trying to catch my breath.”

The guy is pacing back and forth. “You stopped so suddenly and I didn’t have time to brake!”

“That’s the thing about traffic," she retorts, "it’s kind of stop-go.”

Veronica moves past him to assess the smashed in bumper. Rolling her eyes, she walks back to the drivers seat to grab her phone, surprised to hear it buzzing on the dashboard.

_Logan Echolls is calling_

She answers the phone and speaks smoothly. “Why does it feel like you always know when I’m in trouble?”

“Random chance improved greatly by you always being in some sort of trouble. Also, look to your left.”

Veronica spots Logan through the window of his Range Rover, stopped directly behind the yellow X-Terra.

“Or maybe improved greatly by you keeping tabs on me. What are the chances that you would see my first fender bender?”

“Keeping tabs is your expertise, Veronica."

She watches his face behind the rain streaked glass, unable to tell if he's joking or serious. One of the many problems of having a  consistently sarcastic boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend.

Logan's mouth is moving and she realizes there must be a lag between their phones when his voice comes a few seconds later.

"I’m pulling over up ahead. Don’t go anywhere, I’ll drive you home.”

Behind her, the short man is also on the phone, saying things like ‘another dumb blonde’ and ‘not my fault she’s new to driving’.

She sighs. “Logan, I need to stay here and deal with this.”

“Fine, we will.” He hangs up the phone. The next number she dials is her father’s. After leaving him a voicemail, she goes back to the glove box with her insurance information.

“So, _blondie_. Wanna explain why you stopped so suddenly?”

“No, _baldie_ , how about you explain why you hit my car. The law is to have enough room between your car and the person you’re driving behind so you can stop before hitting them.”

He is about to interrupt when she continues. “I stopped without crashing into anyone’s bumper. You, on the other hand--”

“Didn’t.” Logan finishes. Veronica turns her head to find him standing beside her.

The rain has picked up again and their eyes meet, hers bright blue in the daylight, his deep brown.

Logan moves between Veronica and her bumper car buddy, towering over both of them. He glances from one to another with a smile.

“Who are you?” The man looks him up and down, all 6 feet of him. Veronica almost laughs when Logans puffs out his muscled chest.

He crosses his flexed arms with faux seriousness and says, “Why, I'm just a concerned citizen.”

Her gaze drifts from his bruised cheek bones and swollen lip to his bloodied knuckles. She and the stranger seem to snap out of their oggling at the same time.

The increasingly grumpy man shakes his head and mutters to himself before walking back to his car, searching through the glove box.

Pursing her lips in an attempt to hide a smile, Veronica says, “You know, I don’t think minor accidents need witnesses.”

“Well, you’re the detective. If anyone should appreciate a solid first hand account of the situation, I thought it would be Chief Mars."

Veronica raises her eyebrows at him.

He rubs the nape of his neck, adding, “I’m talking about the younger Mars. Less bald, more feminine.”

“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever called me feminine.”

Logan shrugs. “It’s all relative. In this case, to your very own relative.”

“Clever." She can’t help the smile spreading over her face. It must be contagious because Logan's grinning, too.

The short man’s mustache twitches when he hands over his insurance card to Veronica. While she takes down the info of a one Stanley Hubrink, Logan dials a number and murmurs into the phone.

After they hand their cards back to each other, Hubrink omits a few more grumbles and belabored sighs, then shuffles quickly back to his car.

"See ya, Stan!" Veronica calls after him as he drives off, noting that his car seems to be fine while hers is in need of a brand new bumper.

“All right, thanks.” Logan hangs up and slips his cell phone into his back pocket.

Turning to Veronica, he claps his hands and says, “Well, someone is on their way to deal with the car. I’ll give you a ride from here.”

Logan's already walking towards his car when she shouts after him, “I _can_ drive it myself, you know.”

He turns back to look at her as the rain falls between them. He's silent, so she continues.

“The car's not that badly damaged, you don’t need to completely take over the situation just because you’re here.” Veronica cringes at the the bite in her voice, but she can't help it. Piz's insinuation of Logan being her white knight is still fresh in her mind. She'd be damned if she was going to play the damsel in distress right now.

“Yeah, okay.” Logan looks down, chastened. Veronica wonders how this wall of a man with marks from his last fight can dissolves so easily into a broken ten-year-old boy.

“But…” She allows herself a small smile and continues, “I am glad you’re here.”

He steps forward and says carefully, “Yeah? Well, can I follow you home to make sure you get there okay?” His words are deliberate and careful, as if he's trying hard to illicit the right response.

She bristles at the way Logan treats her like a fidgety mouse.

Then, he pulls his sleeves nervously over his hands and Veronica wonders if instead he's the fragile creature, attempting to talk down a lion.


	2. Part 2

**The lot of her apartment complex i** s empty when Veronica turns in. She glances at her rear view mirror and the black Range Rover follows close behind her.

After parking in her usual spot, Veronica gets out of the car to survey the damage further.

“Don’t torture yourself about it.” She shivers at how close his voice is to the back of her neck. “That guy will pay up. And I know a good place to fix it.” The aroma from the wet pavement mixes with the clean cotton smell of his black t-shirt.

Veronica turns to face him and leans back against the car, striking an easy pose even though she’s far from relaxed.

“I _do_ have some of my own connections when it comes to auto repairs.”

Logan laughs. “So, after Weevil’s done his magic, your car will be what, 90% stolen parts?” He’s looking at her the way he always does. Part amused, part giddy, all focus. She wonders if he looks at Parker this way.

“We common folk aren’t all blessed with a trust fund, Logan.”

“Veronica Mars just used _my_ name and the word _‘blessed’_ in the same sentence.” She rolls her eyes and he steps closer to peer down at her. “Just give me a second, I want to savor the moment.”

Logan holds his gaze on her and it really does look like he’s committing this to memory. Veronica can feel herself fidgeting under his shameless stare.

Crossing and uncrossing her arms, she finally says, “You may as well just take a picture at this rate. Want me to grab my camera?”

Logan breaks out into a grin. “A world of yes.” He forms his thumb and index fingers into “L”s, angling them toward her as if framing her face.

Veronica laughs and pushes his hands away but he only steps closer. She half expects him to lean down and kiss her head.

Instead, Logan takes a deep breath, in and out. “Well... looks like you’re all set.” He hesitates and then, softly, “I’ll see you around.”

He's halfway to his car door when Veronica shouts, “Hey, Sparky!” Logan does a small spin on his heels, turns back to her with raised eyebrows, and gestures to himself.

She nods. “Yes, you. Why don’t you come up? As a 'thanks' for being my star witness today.”

Veronica flashes a pleading smile but she doesn’t need to. He’s already nodding in agreement, already walking her way.

 

 

 

They step through the door and she throws her wet jacket on the couch before slipping off her shoes.

“I’m going to grab a towel because you see this hair?” She points to her wet tresses. “Super soaked.”

Logan chuckles and wipes his feet on the mat, unsure of whether to take his shoes off, unsure of how long he’s invited to stay. He looks around and puts his hands in his pockets, channeling both nostalgia and nerves.

“Here,” Veronica says as she comes out of the bathroom, “I grabbed you one, too.”

She hands him a pink hand towel.

“Hmmm,” He takes it from her and holds it up to his cheek, “just my color.”

Veronica bends over to shake out her hair and rub her own yellow towel over her head. When she swings back up, Logan quickly averts his eyes and begins fiddling with the soft, pink material.

“So,” He begins, swinging the towel around his neck, “I’ve vouched for your pristine driving skills and you’ve invited me in for some... fluffy therapy.” Logan pulls the fabric so both ends hand off his shoulders. Voice changing to low and timid, he ventures, “Are we friends again?”

When she doesn’t answer, his tone takes on a serious note.

“Veronica, I know I’ve been rash. I know I’ve made mistakes. I just… I need you in my life.”

She’s right in the middle of putting together a healthy, logical response when the next words comes tumbling out of her mouth.

“I broke up with Piz.”

Veronica blushes at the way she spoke too quickly, a notch too loudly.

Logan doesn’t seem to mind.

He magnetizes to her, body tense and eyes darkening as he moves closer.

“When.” Logan says without the inflection of a question. Veronica can’t tear her eyes from his.

“Yesterday. After the… well after you…” She mentally kicks herself. _Why am I stuttering?_

Logan takes another step forward. “After I…” He prompts her, nudges her to finish the sentence.

Quietly, Veronica says, “…After you fought with Gorya.”

He smirks and moves in closer. “After I thrashed him.”

She swallows, nodding. Only a few inches of space separate them now.

He brings one hand up to slowly twirl a lock of wet hair hanging at her chest. Logan tentatively strokes her cheek, rough fingers contrasting with his careful touch.

Veronica breaks the stillness of the moment by reaching up to guide his huge hand away from her. Rejection sweeps across Logan’s face, replaced quickly by confusion when she curls the hand into a fist.

His dark eyes remain glued to Veronica’s every movement while she turns his fist so the battered knuckles are level with her mouth.

Locking her gaze on his, Veronica presses light kisses over each of the abrasions covering his skin. On the final calloused wound, she parts her lips to gently suckle the bloody joint and Logan’s jaw goes slack.

She sweeps her long eyelashes down, spiraling her tongue over the damaged flesh. The tang of copper penetrates her tastebuds and Veronica breathes in a sharp inhale.

Finally lifting her head, she meets Logan's eyes. They watch each other for a moment, then he jerks his hand from her grasp to runs his fingers through his hair, a sign of frustration Veronica knows all too well.

She waits for him to say something but his head is turned, looking away from her. Veronica hardens, reeling from his rebuff. She blinks a few times, shake her head in disbelief, and steps back.

Logan snaps to attention, grabs her upper arms, and burns her with his stare.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Keeping her in place** , Logan flicks his gaze from Veronica’s slightly swollen, shimmering lips to his own hand covering her tiny shoulder. Her cherry lip-gloss left the same sparkly finish on his raw knuckles.

He runs his fingers over her sides, clenching and squeezing at the fleshy curves.

The silence is swallowing her up, tying them together, and of course Veronica's voice breaks the closeness.

“I wish you weren’t hurt.”

He almost laughs. “No... You don’t." Logan continues memorizing her body with his hands as he sweeps his eyes from Veronica’s chest to her legs.

“I don’t mean physically hurt.” She ducks her head in a futile effort to make eye contact. 

Logan cups her breasts and watches his thumbs rubs soft circles. “Neither do I.”

When he squeezes tightly with his whole hand, she gasps out, “I wish I didn’t hurt.”

Finally lifting his eyes to hers, Logan slowly nods his head. Guilt creeps into her pretty face but before she can speak again, he grabs her hips and walks them backwards towards the living room.

In one swift movement, Logan spins them and can hear the smack of Veronica's back hitting the hard wall.

He slides her upwards and she groans, wrapping her legs around his waist. Placing his hands on either side of her head, Logan watches her eyelids flutter close, then lightly touches his cheek to hers.

He takes in the scent of her hair, breathes out into her ear, and Veronica's shivers. Logan moves to suck the edge of her fleshy earlobe into his mouth. When he bites and then flicks his tongue against the skin, Veronica's breath hitches and she circles her hips against him.

After placing a chaste kiss on her jawbone, he whispers, “What is it they always say?” He moves to her other ear, voice low, “Something about it not being a race?”

Veronica furrows her brow. “I’ve never been one for the scenic route.” She tries to pull herself closer to him but Logan swiftly intercepts her wrists, pinning them above her head with one hand.

“From what I remember about our times together, you quite enjoyed the scenery.”

She scoffs at him and turns her head. Logan takes the opportunity to kiss the exposed juncture of her neck and shoulder.

When Veronica lets out a small moan, he releases his grip on her wrists and moves his hands to support her body from underneath. Kneading her ass with strong fingers, Logan continues sucking and nibbling at her delicate skin until she calls out his name.

That's all it takes. He pulls back, looks into her eyes, then crashes his mouth to hers.


	3. It's Hard to Take It Easy

**Veronica fuses to him** , circling her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. Logan snakes his hands behind her, urging her center closer to his rock hard underbelly.

Familiar warmth spreads through her and she clenches her legs around him as he works his mouth over hers.

They start with fierceness, assaulting each other's mouths, teeth scraping against lips. It takes a few moments for them to relax into the intimacy. Soon, they're pressing into one another, melding together, entwining their tongues, making contact with every possible part of each other.

Logan breaks off the kiss to readjust her center more firmly against his and Veronica sighs in pleasure.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he whispers, “Your dad gonna be back soon?”

She shakes her head, breathless. “Out of town.”

With a smirk, Logan yanks his shirt over his head and Veronica's suddenly desperate to feel his skin against hers. She lifts her own shirt up and he tilts his head to admire the pink bra. She rolls her eyes and Logan smiles, then reaches behind her, unhooks the garment, and tosses it over his shoulder.

Just as Veronica feels the self-conscious twinge to cover herself, Logan guides her hands to her breasts. She thinks he must be a mind reader but then he cocks an eyebrow and she understands.

Under his dark, heavy lidded stare, Veronica rolls her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Logan reaches between them with one hand, unbuckles his belt and slides it off, keeping his eyes on her movements the entire time.

When she feels him tongue the hard nub, Veronica tips her head back against the wall and runs her hands through his hair, urging him closer. Circling a thumb over the first, Logan captures her other nipple between his teeth and she lets out a small “yeah”

He pulls away, sets her back down on the ground and she’s not ready to be disconnected from him. Aching from the emptiness and legs slightly wobbling, Veronica braces herself against the wall.

He keeps his eyes trained on hers and slowly sinks to his knees in front of her. After Logan unbuttons her pants, he pushes them down and takes in the sight of her matching pink, lacy thong.

“Forget me ever calling you butch. These,” he pauses and grins, “are positively _dainty_.”

Veronica chuckles, then blushes and looks away because Logan is pressing his nose into her panties, closing his eyes, and inhaling deeply. She feels herself swell as his index finger traces over the damp cotton material covering her slit.

Flicking his eyes up to her, Logan slides the thong down her legs. She carefully steps out of the clothing pooled at her feet and shivers.

He gazes at the sight of her for a few moments, then grabs her left leg, slings it over his shoulder, and begins to descend.

“Wait!" Veronica cries out, "Maybe we should… relocate?”

Logan glances around the room as if he has no clue why she has a problem with him going down on her in the middle of her apartment.

Next to a window.

In broad daylight.

With a belabored sigh, Logan tightens his grip on her hips and stands, taking her with him.

Veronica squeals as he lifts her into the air. She circles her arms around his neck and ducks her head to avoid the low ceiling of her apartment.

One leg still slung over his shoulder, she wraps the other tightly around him and they stagger towards the bedroom like a naked totem pole of limbs.

At the doorway, Logan reaches his hand up to gently bends her neck closer to him and covers the top of her head with one palm as they pass under the frame.

Veronica doesn’t have time to recover from the sentiment. He kicks the door closed behind him and lowers down to a kneel. With one foot on the floor, the other around his neck, Veronica leans against her bedroom wall. Logan places a light kiss on the knee still hooked over his shoulder.

Positioning his mouth between her thights, he begins exhaling warm breath over her swollen pussy. Just as she’s about to plead with him, he licks straight up the center.

Logan doesn’t go slow. He doesn’t let her adjust. He devours her.

His mouth fastens against her while he pumps two fingers inside. Veronica admires his face, ardent and focused.

 _This must be what his cheekbones look like when he kisses me_.

It's her last coherent thought before Logan sucks her clit between his teeth and curls his fingers into her spongey g-spot.

Directing his thumb to rhthmically stroke her sensitive bud, he then lathes her wet folds with his tongue and lets out a low, vibrating “mmmmnn”.

As the tension inside her clenches, so do her thighs around his head. Veronica digs her heel into his back and he counters by sliding his hand to her ass and sinking his fingers into the plush flesh.

She undulates against him, groaning, “Ohh… I love,” and Logan's thumb slips, jerking suddenly against her swollen bud. Her hips twist from the shock and she finishes quickly, “…the way you do that."

He doesn't stop touching her while he glances up to catch her eye. Then, Logan places a single chaste kiss over her clit before taking the sensitive pearl into his mouth and sucking unrelentingly.

Veronica's pulse quickens and she twitches erratically as the pressure inside of her begins to peak. Each jolt of her nerve endings sends a series of images through her mind.

Logan standing over Gory, smiling.

Logan raising a gun to Liam Fitzpatrick’s face.

Logan’s fist flying out of nowhere on the balcony of the Camelot Motel.

Logan wiping blood from his nose after Weevil’s punch, keeping his dark gaze on her.

His tongue flutters against her once, twice, and on the third flick, Veronica lets out a strangled gasp as her body dissolves into throbbing tremors. She's lost all semblance of control, sobbing his name over and over with each reflexive spasm.

Logan gently slows his movements as she starts to relax. Veronica looks down to see her fists gripping his hair and immediately releases, caressing his head apologetically. He doesn’t seem to notice. He's too busy lapping at her juices.

When he finally meets her eyes, Logan darts his tongue out to lick the corner of his smirking mouth. Carefully unhooking her leg from his shoulder, he grips her hips and stands to his full height.

Logan gazes down at her while she presses her fingertips to her cheeks, trying to absorb some of the heat from her face. He stills Veronica's hands, then guides them to wrap around his neck.

She rises on tiptoes, meets him halfway, and tastes herself in the kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I'd love to know any and all thoughts from my readers.


End file.
